Magala Hunters
by bluewing508
Summary: My first story, polished up by DoortoDarkness12. The adventures of two siblings, new hunters hunting down a mysterious monster that destroyed their village. R&R.
1. Memories

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own MH4U (monster hunter 4 ultimate.) Anyhow, this is my first fan-fiction. So keep an open mind, kay?**

I remember it like yesterday, the way my village was destroyed. The fire, the blood, the Death. Me and my little sister, Mandi, call it "The Attack of the Magala Brothers." After we escaped the remains of our village, we became monster hunters. Hoping that one day we would come across the Magala's. So far we've gotten only kill multiple amounts of small monsters, and collect certain materials. But on February 13th, we got a job request for a small large monster. There was a man in that village who had information about the quest. He says that it will give us larger monsters, eventually leading to a dark and white mist in the fields. After getting prepared for the quest, we get on the boat and leave for a field. "Hey Mandi, did you bring the traps?" "Yeah. Did you bring the bombs?" I nodded and started to pull out my weapon and start training for the monster. As I was training I asked Mandi "Do you know what the monster is called?" She shook her head and said "What are you doing?" "Training." I responded.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, next time i will have it way bigger. And like i said earlier, this is my first fan-fiction. I plan to have somewhere in between 20-30 chapters, so you know.**


	2. The Great Jaggi

**Hey guys, its me again, i know last chapter was super short so i'm going to try harder to make it bigger. And again, this is my first fan-fiction. And big thanks to Doortodarkness12 for polishing up this story.**

"Guys! Were here, and good luck!" I run up to the man and ask him what the monster is called "This monster is called the Great Jaggi. You've heard of what a Jaggi is right?"

I nod quickly "Well that thing's basically the Jaggi pack leader."

Me and Mandi move off quickly through the fields with a hint of silence.

Well, at least until 4 minutes of running. "Hey Mandi, what weapon did you bring?"

She didn't answer me for a while until we found a large Jaggi sleeping on the hard, moist ground.

"Charge Blade, what did you bring?" "Long-sword.

You ready to attack?" she nodded, and pulled out the large sword and shield at the same time as i pulled out my longsword.

At that moment we both jumped down, waking it up as they smashed on the ground from a large cliff,

the Jaggis teeth were snapping vigorously, I quickly slashed my large sword across it's legs,

knocking it over, Mandi jumped off a small ledge, landing on the monster.

At that moment she pulled out her hunter's knife and started to stab it of the back over, and over, and over again.

"Nice move sis!" I praised. She got knocked off when the Jaggi fell over, writhing around trying to find a way to get up,

I slash with my sword and Mandi puts her shield into her sword, forming a large axe.

She started to swirl it around, until she put a large scar on the side of the monster,

slicing down on it like butter. Blood of the Jaggi was all over the landscape.

It started to turn around and run away. "Chase it!" We started to storm after it like we were predators hunting our prey.

Eventually we caught it trying to hunt some kind of bird...

But before it could notice us, I ran up a large stone stuck in the ground, and jumped off,

landing on the Jaggi's back. Mandi yelled as if she could read my mind

"Pull out your hunter's knife and start stabbing like a maniac!" I followed her instructions, eventually falling off

as it lost balance and fell to the ground, squirming as we slice up and down on it. Until, it stopped. It just layed there like a dead fish.

"Umm Mandi?" She didn't answer as I heard something being split apart, like flesh.

I looked down and saw Mandi carving it's remains. I stared for a second and then pulled out my hunters knife and started to do the same.

"Well that was a nice fight!" Mandi said nonchalantly. I stated "We should start heading back to the boat. Times almost up on our counter."

"ohh right, what was the time again?" I checked my hunter's journal and answered "25 minutes."

Right as I finished the sentence, we both started running to the area where the boat was and quickly got on. The man that was on there asked "it's gone?" We both nodded as we panted.

**I told you guys that this chapter would be way longer! Anyway i had alot of fun thinking of what would happen in this chapter. And i would bet that the people reading this would say "whats the guys name?" and that will be released in the next chapter, and i'm thinking about adding two more characters to the group. And I won't be posting in a while (in about 7-8 days) because i don't have the full version of the game and i getting it next week and i don't know what the monster after the great jaggi is. And look over and Doortodarkness12's profile for other stuff. he helped me with this and i want to help him out. Anyway thats all i got. See Ya Later!**


	3. The Expidition

We got back to the harbor we were at before we set on the Great Jaggi. I got some materials to make a new longsword, and Mandi made some new armor.

We heard some people chanting a name in a crowd. We went over to the crowd and saw a large barrel with two men arm wrestling.

One was bigger than the other, and in a simple snap, the barrel broke into tiny splinters as the bigger man was forced to the ground.

"I hope you're having fun losing." Another guy went over to a tiny room, and came out with another barrel.

The guy who won the match yelled to the crowd "Does anyone want to try to arm me?"

I cautiously went over to the barrel while thinking, _this is a bad idea, _as I put down my arm saying "I do" The small man grinned and put his arm down, grasping my hand.

Mandi was yelling "Bet him his equipment! He has both a longsword and a charge blade!"

So I said exactly that. "You're on dude." Right when someone said "Go!" We started to push each others arm.

After 4 seconds, the barrel cracked. I put down so much weight on my arm, the barrel split open. He fell to the ground with a _**smack!**_

Dead silence filled the room we were in, as he fell to the ground.

Well, at least until I went over to him and said to him, with a darkening look "My name is Hurigh Bleak, and now, that equipment is now mine. Thank you very much"

I went over to where his gear was and picked it up. I went through the crowd, and at the back was Mandi.

I gave her the charge blade and 1 of the sets of armor he got from the fight before.

"Nice job Hurigh!" she said as we walked out of the large room. We went over to the quest board, and found a paper in the section of "Expeditions"

It simply said "Hunt a Velocidrome. Reward is 3000 zenny" my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I read the last part of the quest paper.

I passed the paper to Mandi and told her as she read it "We do need more zenny, and it could lead us closer to fighting the Magala's!"

She gave the paper back to me and said "Well then lets sign it!" We took the quill and slapped our names on it.

We got some potions from our item box and set out to leave. Well... until the two guys (the ones who lost) from the arm wrestling room came up to us, yelling

"Wait! We need to talk to you!" We stopped at the last second and let the two guys explain themselves.

"We were hoping that you would let me and my evil brother travel with you on...whatever you're set out to do."

They were answered with a tiny silence. "Fine, right now were going out to hunt the Velocidrome. But our main goal is to hunt down, and kill, the monsters that destroyed our village."

They nodded to me and grabbed their extra equipment. "Alright, lets set off!" I told everyone.

As we were on the boat, going to the place called _Great Forest_ or _Primal Forest_ or something. There was an awkward silence on the boat.

Until I brought up something that was bothering me. "What are you're names?" The smaller one (obviously the stronger one) answered me.

"Oh, well I'm Matthew Moto, and this is my brother Aren Moto." _Well that's one mystery solved, let me try next one._

"Well, if you're brother's, then why did you bet for each other's equipment?" They looked at each other for a second, then they turned back to me, and this time Aren answered.

"How do I explain this.. uhh, think of it this way, our weapon's sort of like a part of ourselves. If were away from them for like, 4 hours, we start to go crazy. But when someone else wins a bet against us, we can just get our back up equipment."

Me and Mandi looked at each other.

/_time skip_/

After 2 hours, we got to the forest. "WOO! Were here!" Matthew yelled.

We all stepped off the boat and went over to the blue box, got some materials, and started running through the forest, looking for our opponent.

After a couple of minutes of running, we found a pack of Velociprey. "Ok, guys. There's a little cave over to the right. The Velocidrome must be in there. So Me and Mandi will lure it out, you guys go to the side and suprise it. Then we'll flank it, and attack it all together!"

Me and Mandi went over to the small cave and went inside, only to find a large Velociprey. "That must be the Velocidrome!" Mandi whispered.

I went up to it, pulling out my Longsword, turned it, and poked the monster, waking it up. "RUN!" I shouted. We ran out of the cave, the Velocidrome following us.

**Told you guys the name would be in here! sorry this took so long, iv'e been playing MH4U for a while. And I did make those 2 new characters. Nice huh! After the group beats the velocidrome, im going to skip to the kecha wacha. SYL! (my new abriviation for see ya later)**


	4. The Urgent Quest

The Velocidrome charged out of the cave. "Now! Matthew, Aren!" I yelled. They hit the beast with extreme power, knocking it over instantly.

"Flank it guys!" Aren screeched - louder than he should've. We all turned to the right and started attacking it, like a pack of wolves.

Mandi ran up the mountain side, jumped off, landing on the Velocidrome. She started stabbing it with her hunter's knife vigorously.

"Hurigh! Slice it!" Matthew screamed, halfway across the field. The monster fell over in exhaustion. It started squirming, like a new borne baby.

I started swinging my sword around like a cool ninja. Mandi switched to her axe and started to use her swingy move.

We all start to give it deep wounds, we all ran up the mountain side, and jumped. Matthew swung his Buster Sword to it's side.

Aren threw his Kinsect and it's face, and attacked it's left side. Mandi sliced her sword across it's tail. And I landed on it's back, my weight knocking it over.

I flipped my Longsword so I could stab it. And after two seconds of flipping, I plunged the blade into it's chest.

After it stopped writhing, I took the bloodied sword out of the Velocidrome, sheathed it, pulled out my hunter's knife, and started carving.

After we carved everything we could, I looked at my quest log and said "We only have 5 minutes to get over to the end and reach boat."

" Or what?" Matthew asked. "Or we'll be left here to be eaten alive by a Gypceros." At those word's we all started to run over to the END marker.

After 4 minutes of running, we finally reached the end. "We made... it... at only... 30 seconds... left." I panted.

We all got on the boat in the nearby river. When we got on we were all met with silence on the way back to Val Harbor.

/time skip/

"Well I'll be Kindred Hunter's! You finally get you're first Urgent Quest! UQ for short." We all looked in amazement when he said Urgent Quest.

"Great! What's the monster?" Matthew exclaimed. The Red Hat Guy (RHD) replied, " This monster is called... hang on let me look here... ah! Here we go! This monster is called the Kecha Wacha. Kindred hunters, this is you're first UQ, so don't get cocky!"

We ran past him, when he finished his sentence, over to the quest board. "Look! The UQ!" I said - louder than I care to admit.

We looked at the paper, and it said this, _**UQ Hunt the Kecha Wacha. Reward, 6000 zenny.**_ "Whoa...6000 zenny?!" Aren exclaimed.

"Holy Crap! Well what are we waiting for guys? Lets go!" Matthew yelled. We all went over to the blue box at the front of the harbor, grabbed some healing items, and met back up at the quest board 5 minutes later.

"Okay, lets sign our names in, and go kill this thing!" Mandi said in excitement.

We all grabbed our weapon's, we left on the boat, and left for the place called _Ancestral Step_.

We tried to bring up silly conversations like, what do you like to do, or what's your favorite meal. But they all eventually left into a dead end.

After about an hour of awkward silence, we reached the _Ancestral_ _Step. _"Well... this thing should be pleasant! After all, it is a UQ. UQ's are meant to be dangerous!" I said casually.

No one responded, which I was a little upset about, and started running over. After about, what seemed to be an hour, 5 minutes of running we all found an area with strong vines, sort of like a spider web.

"Guys, i'm feeling a little uneasy here... something's watching us! I can feel it!" Aren whispered.

We searched the area with caution, after a good 3 minutes of searching, we found a large (what looked like) rock.

"Umm, this rock is too colorful to be a rock." Matthew said. I nodded and motioned Aren to use his Insect Glaive to try and awaken it.

He pulled out the glaive and sliced it's tail. It quickly stood up and revealed it's face, going along with a loud, weird, roar.

We all took a step back and pulled out our weapons. Matthew smashed his Buster Sword in it's face, Aren swung his glaive across it's back, Mandi switched to her axe and started pounding on it, I swung my Longsword, scarring it's tail.

It shot out a large spit ball at Aren, without him noticing. He eventually looked up to see the large ball flying toward him.

It smacked him in the face, giving him a large bruise, after he was hit he started to move more slowly, and more slowly, until finally!

He fell to the ground, unconscious. "Crap!" I yelled. After about 2 minutes, we saw a couple of cats coming with a large tray.

The size of Aren's body. They picked him up, and started to wheel him back to camp. We were smashing it through the vines, and then.

It started running away with a moist mouth with slobber coming out of it. We gave chase to area 4, and as luck would have it, it was sleeping on a large rock.

I ran up to the nearest cliff and jumped off, landing on the Kecha Wacha's back. I started to pull out my hunters knife, but right when I was about to stab it's back, repeatedly, it fell.

It fell down, unmoving. It was dead. "Well it's a good thing I had my hunter's knife out, am I right?" I said giggily. I started carving with the other's.

I checked the quest info. "We have 20 minutes. Plenty of time." I told the other's. Matthew looked extremely worried, I would have to guess about his brother.

"Matthew, he's gonna be fine! He'll probably be here in 5 minute's." Mandi told him, as if thinking the same thing as me. And as she guessed, Aren came back 5 minutes later!

He immediantly got out his hunter's knife and started carving the large, deceased, monster. The rocks were stained with blood.

I looked extremely closely, almost getting my face wet with it, and found out something. "Uh, guys?" I said. They all looked at me, as if saying, what?

"Jaggi's were here. It must have attacked it, that must be why it was so weak, I jump on it and it dies."

/time skip/

" Well, this is new! I have never seen such new hunter's beat such a large monster so fast!" RHG exclaimed.

We just nodded. We went back over to the quest board and saw something on the 3 star section. _**Out of order. go to next village for next star quests.**_

My eyes widened at these words. "Well Kindred hunter's what are ya wait'n for, lets pack up and get our behind's to the next village. Harth!"

**Hello fellow readers! sorry this took so long, i got caught up playing MH4U (finally beat the shigaru ****magala) and watching a new comedy. So yea. I did make this a long chapter, it took me like 4 days to construct, one day to edit, and 10 minutes to do this little message. So this took 5 days and 10 minutes to make, so dun push me. Like i said been caught up in homework and some other stuff. Well thats all i have for now, SYL!**


	5. Team Issues

After the RHG told us that we have to go to a village called Harth, we went over to the place where you leave for quests.

We sat there for what seemed like ages, while the whole caravan got packed up.

I watched the guildmarm, which for some reason she calls us "The Doodletiers", as she tried to put up the quest board.

Aren was watching The Man get packed up with all of his things. Matthew was watching the, I think he's called the wyvoon?

Pack up his stuff. Mandi was looking at the cat cook packing up his pots and pans.

After everyone got packed up, the Caravaneer (Yes, we learned that was his title.) got in the caravan, and held the reins on the horses in front.

"Are you guys gonna sit here at Val, or will we fight stronger monsters at Harth? Helpin out more people?" After he said that we got in the back car.

After a while everyone else fell asleep. There was something on the carpet of the car, it intrigued me very much. I got up and picked it up.

It was black. Pure black. It was a scale. It was the scale of one of the monsters that destroyed me and Mandi's village. I started cursing like crazy.

It was a scale of the Gore Magala! "Holy shh..." I trailed off. I looked over at Mandi, she was the closest to the carpet, her hands were unclasped.

"No way... she had it all this time?" I sat down and put the scale in one of the small pockets of my armor.

/time skip/

We got to Harth, after like two hours, I woke up the others and started heading out to the village. Well, except Mandi.

"Hey do you know where my lucky charm is?" I looked at her confusingly. _The scale, dummy!_ I thought.

"What does it look like?" She described the scale perfectly. "I'll keep my eye out for it." I told her - a little boldly.

She left the caravan car and walked over to the Caravaneer and started asking him questions, although I couldn't hear her, I would have to guess about her ' Lucky Charm '.

I walked over to the quest board and looked at some of the quests. Still nothing. _I could ask around, maybe when they share news they'll give the quest over!_

So I did exactly that. When I went back to the board, it had a new quest. _**Boulder-Bash. Hunt a Tetsucabra. Reward is 7000 zenny.**_

I quickly gathered up the others and made them look at the quest. "No fracking way. I didn't think we would be hunting a Tetsucabra this soon!"

Matthew exclaimed. "I'm not leaving without my lucky charm! Ever since I got it I survived everything!" Mandi told us. _I give up, I have to show_ _her._

"Do you mean this?" I said before pulling the scale out of my pocket. "This is not a lucky charm. Do you even know what this is?" She stopped dead.

No one said anything. "Fine, yes I do know. It fell out of the sky on the day our village was destroyed. It's a Gore Magala scale."

I gave it to her and said nothing. We signed our names on the quest, and packed up for it. After we got all packed up we went to the boat, we sat there in dead silence on the way, well, until Matthew broke it.

"Okay, so im gonna guess that you, Hurigh, is mad. But come on! Were gonna fight a Tetsucabra! I've heard that 6 hunters have died to this thing.

Trying to save Harth. Only one of those hunters came back. He returned with four different limbs. An arm, a leg, another leg, and a torso.

All of those things, including the hunter, were stained with blood. He said that the hunters were all eaten in front of him.

He got back what he could of them. No one has ever seen him since. So being angry will make us weaker! We need to shake it off and get our hunt on!

Okay!" He ended by sighing. We all nodded. Although after that story, Mandi vomited off the ship.

/time skip/

After that awkward conversation, and Mandi's puke incident, we got to a place called_ **Sunken Hollow.**_

We got a bit of materials from the item box and started searching around. We reached a place with a large cliff, decayed monster corpses, and a very large spider web.

But over to the south east area of the place, there was a small cave corridor, leading to alot of large crystals, and a monster.

And I would have to guess it would be the Tetsucabra. We went out over to it, and it roared. I quickly looked at the monster notes.

The Tetsucabra was a frog.

**Yello fellow readers! I made this chapter a little short because... I wanted to? I guess? Anywho, I am preparing to intorduce a new character when the (spoiler alert for the game!) gore magala attacks the whale boat. I won't say her name until the chapter before the chapter that it happens in. LOL! Thats all i have. SYL!**


	6. The Tetsucabra

The Tetsucabra was a frog? Well, I have no time to think about it right now, I have to kill it! I ran up with my Longsword, slicing away. Mandi's Charge Blade broke apart its left large tooth. Matthew got his Buster Sword in the monsters back somehow, and he used it to climb on top of it, and pulled out a very large tooth, and started stabbing away. I looked closely at the tooth, and he must have got it from the tooth Mandi broke off. I have to say, very creative. Aren used his Kinsect to distract it a little, and once Matthew finally knocked it down, he used his glaive to open up a wound on it's stomach. It started writhing like every other monster that got knocked down, we broke a little bit of armor on it's face, and it dug underground, and started to go over to the place with the large cliff. We went after it, and when we reached the place, it wasn't there. We went to another place that was pure white, with a bit of spider webs. It was there. Sleeping. A tip for those newbie hunters out there, whenever a monster is sleeping, it's almost dead! I went up to it and set down a pitfall trap. Aren woke it up by hitting the wound he reopened. It fell straight in. Matthew set down some barrel bomb L's by it's side. He set down another small bomb to blow it up sky high. And he succeeded. It stopped moving, dead. "WOOOOO HOOOO we killed a Tetsucabra! WOOOOO!" Matthew congratulated everyone, including himself. We started carving, at the end of it I asked Matthew, "Hey, why did you use the tooth, instead of the carving knife?" Matthew stopped. He looked at me. "The tooth kills faster. How did you think we killed it so fast? Not even the people who have killed a Gyperos killed this thing so fast!" He pulled out the tooth. It was blood stained. I tried to take my mind off the subject by looking at my quest notes. 40:47 minutes and seconds left. "We should leave. This place gives me the creeps." Matthew chattered. All back to usual. We got up and left for the boat. Once we got there the guy looked surprised. He didn't say anything. Nothing happened at Harth. Nothing at all.


	7. Another Urgent Quest

**Yello! Sorry haven't posted on this for a while. I've been busy. Very busy. Anyway hope you enjoy this, and my brother wanted me to say this. I know the GM (Gore Magala) and the SM (Shigaru Magala) are the same things, but in this there different monsters! Dun make big deal! Anywho lets get on with it.**

Now just for the few of you who didn't know I was being sarcastic about nothing happening at Harth, that's you're warning.

Anyway, we got back barely unharmed. "Holy shin moly! You actually did it! Well now that that Tetsucabra has been taking care of, we have some news we would like to share with you."

He looked up at the Caravaneer that was behind him, and he nodded.

"We found out what was coverin these folk's lava. We found a Nerscylla down over at the soul place of the lava, resting in it's little nest it made there. And kindred hunter, the people here want you to do it, not the other shamlos here like the ace's. They want you! And if you do accept this quest, this isn't some good thing. Unlike the Tetsucabra, I am, no offense, unsure on whether you want to accept this. And if you do with you're armor, be extra careful."

We looked at each others armor, and realized that he was right. Our armor sucked. Aren came up to the Caravaneer.

"Don't let anyone else take this quest. We'll just be right back with some better armor." He nodded.

They shook hands and then Matthew, as if he knew what Aren was thinking, picked up a quest to hunt... something I couldn't see. He signed our names himself, and we left for the quest.

/Time Skip/

We got back from the quest with our "bags" full of materials. We immediantly got over to the blacksmith, and he floated us some better armor with the materials we got him.

When we got done getting into our new armor, we went over to the Caravaneer, "The quest still open?"

Aren asked. He nodded and then Aren literally ripped the paper off the quest board, and signed our names without even looking!

Well after that we got everything ready, and left for the quest.

But almost after 6 seconds of sitting, Mandi spoke, "Hurigh, are you still mad about the scale?" I shook my head.

I didn't want to speak anymore. "Well you do seem a little upset, so what is it about?" Matthew asked.

I didn't answer for a second, but then I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"Dang it, stage answer. Fine, I'm not mad about the scale. But I am mad about the fact that you hid it from me for 7 years!"

I looked around at their faces, no one was disappointed, taken aback, or even mad! Just complete understanding.

"I get that. Matthew hid something from me for 3 months, and when I found out about it, I was goi-"

"Okay! Enough about that, lets change the subject." Matthew interrupted. Aren gave Matthew a tiny glare, but it quickly faded.

So on the boat ride we talked about past stuff like, "What was you're tragedy?", or "what was you're first monster kill?"

Stuff like that. After the long boat ride we finally arrived at the _Sunken Hollow._

No one spoke, probably because we let all of that out on the boat.

Anyway, we started to split up, and we had some kind device that sended signals to other devices.

So if you signal something, the group will come to the area on the map on the signal device!

Pretty neat huh? I went to areas 4, 5, and 6.

Matthew went with me, and Aren and Mandi went to areas 2, 3, 8, and 9.

We got over to area 5, and webbing was EVERYWHERE! I walked over to a spider web that was ripped.

"This was recent! The Nerscylla was here!"


	8. A Sudden Retreat

**Yello again viewers! Here is the next chapter of MH. And, I'm putting together a little something. I will say that I plan to make it very long, unlike BL. Anywho, lets get on with it.**

Turns out, Matthew was already on it! He smashed his fist into the signal device, letting off a loud sound.

I felt for a second that I was being watched, and then pushed the thought away.

But almost straight after I looked at the map to see where Mandi and Aren were, the thought came back. And then I felt something sticky.

A web. I turned around to see Matthew, strung up in a web. It almost look like he was a sticky statue! Then I turned again, and saw the Nerscylla.

It continued to web me, almost up to the point that I wouldn't be able to breath!

/Matthew's Prospective/

I tried the best I could to move around, but nothing happened. I was struggling to breath, and Hurigh was probably in the same danger!

I don't care if he's a little cocky, and maybe a hint of pride that makes him even more cocky. He's my friend. And I will help him, just like I would've helped Joseph.

"This is part of my will to live." I said to no one in particular. I pulled my leg back, and held my hand up. I ripped the webs off my face, and my greatsword.

After, I whipped it out, and started to run towards the Nercylla, stretching the webs out. I slashed it right on the purple claw!

It broke off, just like that, and my signal device ringed. I quickly looked at it to see what happened._** "Subquest complete!"**_ "_Subquest? That's weird."_

I thought. I put it away, just as quickly as I got it out, and charged over to Hurigh so I could unravel him from the webs.

I grabbed the strength deep inside of me, and ripped open the webs. He quickly breathed in and pulled out his longsword.

He said nothing, probably saving it for later, and raced over to the squealing Nercylla.

/Aren's Prospective/

Me and Mandi got the call from Matt and Hurigh, and let ourselves do the work. Without thinking, we just... climbed some webs!

We heard that the Nerscylla was sort of like a spider, so that means... well, webs!

After we climbed, we saw Hurigh and Matt, swinging away at the large spider monster thing. We joined in, and Hurigh did his awesome ninja swing combo.

And suddenly, everything froze. Stomping came from the right, and then, I saw it. Matthew must have heard, and saw it too.

This was it. This was the monster that ambushed us inside our cabin in the woods.

This. Was the Deviljho.

/Hurigh's Prospective/

I saw Matthew and Aren walk away from the Nerscylla, and I looked to see what was more important than this.

And then, a large monster bulled through the cave walls of the large spiders home. "What the heck is that?!" I yelled at Aren.

He didn't reply, he just pulled out his weapon, I totally forgot was it was called, and ran towards the monster with Matthew. "Aren! You can't take that on!"

I screeched. The monster barreled right through the two, and charged at the Nerscylla. It ran it straight over, crushing it as if it were an ant.

"Well that's our quest. Come on!" I told the brothers, while they lay there. "Mandi, are they unconscious?" I turned to her, and she nodded.

We were pretty much thinking the same thing, so we went over to the two figures that were lying on the rocky earth, and we picked them up.

Then we ran to the boat like mad men!

/Time Skip/

We got the two unconscious warriors over to the boat, and layed them down quietly. "So what do you think they wanted to kill that big monster for?"

Mandi asked. I dragged my head up to look at her in the eye, "That monster was probably the one that made them stray away from their home.

From the last time we were on here they said that they lived in a small cabin out in a forest somewhere.

Honestly, when they said that, I was thinking that that was a bad idea." I didn't want to tell her anymore, cause I was afraid I was gonna cry in front of her.

I mean, cry?! In front of my own sister?! No way!

_ "Now that I think about it, Aren and Mandi went off together and me and Matthew were together. I wonder if they got to know __each other on that little trip... no way! Im over reacting, she's too young to have a boyfriend! Im probably worried for not-"_

Mandi cut my thoughts off, "Earth to Hurigh! Hello? Finally! Why were you staring off into space like that?"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, anyway, does that count as beating the quest?" I asked her. She shrugged as if saying "I don't know."

/Time Skip/

We finally got back to Harth, and the Caravaneer and the village chief were waiting for us. And luckily Aren and Matthew woke up almost right before we hit the dock.

Aren explained what happened. Leaving out no detail. "So that Deviljho thing killed the Nercylla for you? And then you two tried to go after it?" Matthew nodded.

"That was the fracking Deviljho! That one thing that killed my friend, our parents, and our house, and left us with multiple bruises and scars? We have a right to kill it.

And one day, we will kill it."

**Ha Ha! Yes I did add in a tiny bit of fluff, but lets just add that to the ingredient mix. And I would like to point out a tiny cliff hanger. Who the heck is Joseph? I left you guys hanging. There will be a teaser for that thing I'm putting together, probably not for a while. I plan to put it on here on a planned schedule. So it won't be here for a long time. I may get finished with this by the time I get finished with that! And I plan to make both of these very long. This about 24 ****chapters and the other thing probably about 16. Anyway thats all I got, SYL!**


	9. A Boat Ride

**Yello! I don't have many announcements, for the exception of a little bit of reminders. The reminders are the fact that I will be continuing the AOT story, but for now it will be sort of a mini thing until I finish this. And I will be slowing down a bit for this story cause I'm busy asking people if I should continue until the death of the Deviljho. But that's it for now, lets get on with it.**

The Caravaneer looked a little shocked at what Matthew said, but the face faded quickly. But we never noticed the lights around the little village.

Until I did, "Hey guys, I think that Deviljho didn't just kill the Nerscylla. Look around." Matthew snapped back into his 'normal' personality, and looked around.

"Oh yeah! The lava's back! So what now exactly?"

Caravaneer looked at the group, "Well, were gonna have to build a boat to head over to a place called... hang on... Ah! Here we are! Cheeko sands.

We have the materials, now that the lava's flowing again." So we instantly split up, building different pieces of the boat. It honestly didn't take long.

I built the mast, Matthew built the lower level, surprisingly faster than everyone else. Aren built the Dragonseer, I think it was called? Anyway, and Mandi built the upper level.

Caravan was surprised, but just called over the rest of the 'clan'. When we got on the boat, we set sail.

It was very relaxing, considering we've been fighting monster's left and right. But the peace was broken, when Aren came down. With a Gore Magala Scale.

/Mandi's Prospective/

"What's that? Another GM Scale?! Mine is in my armor!" Aren shook his head and said, "It was on the boat, just lying there!" He went back up, and Hurigh followed him.

_"I guess I should go too."_ When I got up there, the guys were looking at the sky, I looked to see what they were looking at. They were looking at a dark figure in the sky.

I heard the sound of a weapon being pulled out, and looked at Hurigh. He had his longsword out. "That's him. Thats the Gore Magala. Thats the thing we've been after."

He said. We heard a scream, but a scream of joy? Huh?

/Hurigh's Prospective/

I looked toward the "Woo-hoo!" sound, and saw a figure. It was a human figure though. A woman.

"Hey! I know you guys! You beat me to the punch on those quests! I have to say, nice job! I'm the best monster hunter around! Or, that's at least what they call me."

She jumped down from the mast, and landed in front of me. "How do we get that Gore Magala down from the sky?" I asked, quickly.

"Oh, you want to take down that? Ok. HEY, GORE MAGALA, GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS! YOU'RE SO FRACKING STUPID, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A GREAT JAGGI!"

Wow. The Gore Magala locked onto us, and came crashing down, rocking the boat like a baby. Matthew came up from the 'Lounge.'

"Okay, I'm not even going to say anything. Yet." He pulled out his brand new, Thrash Greatsword, and ran towards the large monster.

The unknown girl pulled out some claw things, and yelled in joy as she slashed away.

The monster shook off me and Matthew, while it actually knocked back Aren and Mandi with it's claw. But the girl was hanging on to it's tail, squeezing it, as if to crush it.

The Gore Magala was thrashing around, trying to get her off, but failing. Strangely, she was having the time of her life! "WOO-HOO! THIS IS THE BEST!"

She kept on squeezing, until, it simply snapped off. The Gore Magala locked eyes with her. With her joyed out eyes.

It ran at her, and she grabbed it's face, and hooked her claw inside. I got up and charged at it, as if to cut off it's talon, thing.

I didn't miss the entire thing, it moved to the right, to instead of me hitting its base, I cut off it's claws. It roared. I dropped the sword and covered my ears.

The girl was completely fine though! She stuck herself right in the monster, and twisted it's face. It felt the pain and jumped back. It ran straight at Aren, and I got my sword.

I went at it, and stopped it from hitting him. It suddenly roared, louder than before, and grew horns.

It became a little larger, a little more muscular, and a little more dangerous! It opened it's mouth, and chomped right on my sword, shattering it to pieces.

My jaw dropped. I pulled back to the girl, "Don't worry about you're sword! I have enough materials to make you another one.

And plus, this guys almost down, it needs to rest, so it's probably going to run away." I looked at it. It was out of it's monster mode, thing, and it looked beaten.

"No. That's not enough! I need to kill it. I can't let it get away!" She looked at me, and shrugged. "Sorry buddy, there's no way it's going to let you kill him that easily."

I opened my mouth to object, but closed it, realizing it was pointless. After all, this girl was practically crazy!

I looked at the fight, and the Gore Magala had risen in the air, and flew into the dark sky. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Matthew asked.

"That was the Gore Magala. One of the monsters that destroyed me and Mandi's village." He nodded. "Alright, so who's this girl?" The girl looked at him.

"Hi! Im Emiri! I'm fifteen, and the people say I'm the best hunter around!" I suddenly blushed,_ "I'm fifteen!"_ "I'm also fifteen. Also Im Hurigh and these are my-"

"I know who you guys are! You beat me to the punch at those monsters. Im honestly surprised that you haven't died yet! Plus there are two reasons I followed you guys.

One: I wanted to actually know who you guys are, and Two: The Aren and Hurigh guy's were really cute!" I blushed even harder, and Aren just started blushing.

"T-thanks." I said.

**HA HA! Fluff! Plus Emiri! I do plan on making a romantic relationship with her and Hurigh. And Aren... Welp, sucks for him. Him and Matthew. And Mandi ****will have to watch the weirdness between her and Hurigh. Poor her. SYL!**


End file.
